Una feliz vida juntos (Delena One Short)
by ghmarta
Summary: ALERTA DE SPOILER 8x16...Como me quedé con la espinita de haber tenido un breve reencuentro Delena sin intercambio de palabras ni nada, ¡qué mejor forma que escribir este One Short que relata un pequeño momento en la vida de Damon y Elena después de reencontrarse de nuevo!


**ALERTA DE SPOILER 8x16. No leas el fic si no has visto el capítulo.**

 **Aún estoy intentando asimilar el último capítulo de The Vampire Diaries. Y como me quedé con la espinita de haber tenido un breve reencuentro Delena sin intercambio de palabras ni nada, ¡qué mejor forma que escribir este One Short que relata un pequeño momento en la vida de Damon y Elena después de reencontrarse de nuevo! Espero que os guste.**

 **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a L.J. Smith y a The CW.**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

Cuando Elena despertó de ese sueño tan largo al que había estado atada durante más de tres años, pareció para ella que había pasado apenas unas horas, pero mucho había cambiado todo desde entonces. Algunos amigos habían tomado un rumbo diferente en sus vidas, las relaciones entre ellos habían cambiado y, lo más impactante de todo, Elena no había podido hacer anda por impedir la muerte de Tyler, Enzo o Stefan. Eran sus amigos, su familia, y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de ellos…

Stefan acaba de morir para proteger Mystic Falls, para asegurar el futuro de Elena con Damon. Stefan, quien fue la persona que ayudó a la joven Gilbert a superar la pérdida de sus padres, quien continuó siendo su amigo cuando Elena se enamoró del hermano de este, quien le dio la cura a Damon y se sacrificó para que pudieran estar juntos…

Caroline estaba destrozada, no llevaba ni una semana casada y ya había perdido a su marido. Y Damon… Damon intentaba mantener la compostura, pero le delataba su mirada apagada, su mudez y, sobre todo, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por su rostro. Elena no podía hacer otra cosa por él que mostrarle su apoyo, tomarle de la mano y demostrarle que no estaba solo, que jamás lo volvería a estar, que ella estaría con él hasta el fin de sus días.

 **0000**

Un par de semanas después del funeral de Stefan, Damon hizo oficial el último deseo de su hermano. Le entregó la mansión Salvatore a Alaric y a Caroline para que montaran aquella escuela de la que tanto habían hablado, una escuela para niños con habilidades especiales. En honor al menor de los Salvatore, Alaric decidió llamar a la escuela: _**"Internado Salvatore para jóvenes y dotados"**_.

Elena había estado anuncios en Internet de casa en alquiler para ella y Damon, ya que no podían quedarse en la mansión. Pero desconocía las intenciones de su novio…

Damon recogió a la chica Gilbert en la universidad de Withmore, lugar al que fue para volver a apuntarse para realizar los últimos años que le quedaban para terminar los estudios de Medicina.

-¿Desde cuándo conduces como una abuela? –se extrañó ella el verle ir tan despacio y prudente en la carretera.

-Desde que ambos somos más… _matables_. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que me quede de vida contigo. No permitiré que un estúpido accidente nos impida tener nuestro maravilloso futuro juntos.

Elena sabía que su novio se traía algo entre manos, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Al menos no hasta que el chico aparcó el _Camaro_ frente a una casa blanca con un pequeño pero encantador porche.

-Damon… -dijo ella sin palabras por la emoción-. Esto es…

-Bienvenida de vuelta a casa, Elena. Me ha llevado su tiempo reparar la antigua casa Gilbert y algunas cosas no han quedado tal y como estaban antes del incendio, pero…

-Está perfecta –le interrumpió la joven lanzándose a sus brazos en agradecimento.

 **0000**

 **10 años después…**

Elena despertó en una cama de matrimonio al sonar la alarma de su móvil. Damon, quien dormía a su lado también se despertó.

-Buenos días, _babe_ –le saludó él con la mejor de las sonrisas, rodeando la cintura de su mujer para acercarla más a su cuerpo y poder así besar su labios.  
-Hmm... -ronroneó esta-. Jamás me cansaré de esto, despertar a tu lado cada mañana... Te quiero tanto, Damon.  
-Y yo a ti, Elena.

La pareja se dispuso entonces a prepararse para afrontar el día que les esperaba. Mientras se vestían uno junto al otro, hablaron de sus planes:

-Hoy tengo turno de noche en el hospital –le informó Elena a su marido.  
-Tranquila, yo me ocupo de todo.  
-¿Seguro? Ya sabes cómo es Stefan de delicado ahora con la comida. Y Miranda lo reacia que es a la ducha...  
-Lo tengo todo controlado –insistió Damon-. Los llevaré conmigo esta tarde a la escuela. Les encanta ver a Jossie y Lizzie practicar magia. Además, Jer me ha pedido que le ayude a enseñarle a los nuevos clases de autodefensa sobrenatural. Será divertido.  
-Vale, pero ten mucho cuidado.

Cuando bajaron a la cocina, se encontraron con dos niños pequeños d años esperándoles vestidos de ropa de pijama.

-Chicos, ¿qué queréis que mamá y papá hagan para desayunar hoy? –les preguntó Damon emocionado, recibiendo una respuesta igual de intensa.  
-¡Vampi-tortitas! –respondieron los dos niños al unísono.

A los pequeños les encantaban las tortitas que les preparaban sus padres, esas que decoraban dibujando ojos y boca con arándanos y colmillos con nata. Para los jóvenes Gilbert-Salvatore era un simple dibujo divertido, desconocían el significado oculto que eso tenía para sus padres, su pequeña broma privada.

Damon y Elena habían prometido contarles la historia de su vida cuando estuvieran listos para comprenderla. La historia de cómo se conocieron sus padres y cómo se enamoraron y se reencontraron una y otra vez pese a los múltiples impedimentos que se interponían en su paso. La historia de cómo el tito Stefan dio su vida para que ellos pudieran tener un futuro juntos, su final feliz. Algún día, desempolvarían los diarios que ellos y sus amigos habían estado escribiendo todos estos años y les contarían a sus hijos su historia, sus crónicas vampíricas. Recordarían a sus familiares y amigos perdidos, aquellos que volverían a ver al final de sus días. Pero, mientras tanto, disfrutarían de cada instante, de cada desayuno, de cada risa y de cada momento juntos como les fuera  
posible. La vida que estaban viviendo era un regalo, un sueño cumplido, e iban a sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Hasta el fin de sus días e incluso después.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña aportación mía al final de TVD y, sobre todo, que sigáis amando esta serie tanto como yo.**

 **Esta es una de esas historias que tendrán siempre un huequecito especial en mi corazón por haberme guiado en mi camino, por haberme llevado a donde estoy aquí ahora y por haberme hecho descubrir a qué quiero dedicarme en un futuro no muy lejano. Por todo eso y por todas y cada una de las maravillosas personas que he conocido en estos 8 años de viaje juntos por Mystic Falls, doy gracias a TVD y a vosotros por vuestro apoyo. Un millón de gracias y espero poder seguir compartiendo historias con vosotros y seguir recibiendo vuestro apoyo y vuestro cariño.**

 **Hasta pronto, amigos.**


End file.
